plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
:For other versions, see Peashooter (disambiguation). Peashooter is the first and primary attacking plant received in every game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. It is a peashooting plant that shoots one pea every 1.5 seconds, dealing one normal damage shot per pea. Etymology Like most other pea-shooting plants, the Peashooter is based off the plant ''Pisum sativum''. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as slang for small or low-caliber firearms. The name also refers to the fact that Peashooter can fire peas. History In Plants vs. Zombies, Peashooter is obtained upon starting the game and is the only regular offensive plant available up until Snow Pea is unlocked after beating Level 1-6. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Peashooter is again the first plant available and a costs 100 sun. It is the only regular offensive plant available until Cabbage-pult is unlocked in Ancient Egypt. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, Peashooter becomes a faster-shooting Gatling Pea, shooting 60 peas in three seconds. Level upgrade Costumed When given Plant Food, Peashooter shoots three giant peas that deal 30 damage each, dealing a total of 90 damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Quick Shot: Shoots a bunch of peas that deal damage 13 times to an enemy. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Peashooter is the first source of firepower in the player's floral arsenal until another offensive plant is unlocked, namely Snow Pea in Plants vs. Zombies and Cabbage-pult in Plants vs. Zombies 2. As a general rule, Peashooter will be outclassed by almost all plants unlocked later on, as it takes a while to defeat the most basic Zombie and lacks a special mechanic to aid itself. Regardless, Peashooter is useful as an early defense plant to buy time for planting other offensive plants, unless the player opts to use Potato Mine instead. Peashooters should be planted on the lane of an oncoming zombie, where it will fire at the zombie until it has been killed. Torchwood can also be used to give Peashooter's projectile splash damage in Plants vs. Zombies, as well as double their damage in both games. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Peashooting plants of any type are not advised in the Roof levels, as they cannot shoot over the sloped section of the roof unless they are on the rightmost sloped column. This holds true if the player is aiming for the Grounded achievement, Fume-shrooms with Coffee Bean will generally provide superior crowd control capability. Heat Wave mini-game Peashooters are the only offensive plants available in the mini-game Heat Wave, where tough enemies that would normally absorb many peas appear frequently. The Peashooters have a special ability however - immediately after shouting (or making noise) into the microphone of the Nintendo DS, some of the Peashooters on the screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas at the same rate as a Gatling Pea. The supercharged Peashooters will allow the player to dispatch tough zombies more easily However, the noises on the microphone should be maintained, as over time without a signal, the Peashooters will eventually tire out and turn a tint of brown. A constant source of loud noises, such as a speaker, is advised to keep the Peashooters running. Gallery Trivia General *Peashooter, along with Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Cherry Bomb are often shown as the mascots of the series, appearing in both main series games and spin-offs, as well as in various promotional materials. *Many depictions of the Peashooter erroneously portray it as having the back leaves of a Repeater, such as on the machine in Slot Machine and many other promotions for the game. *Peashooter resembles a Bellsprout from the Pokémon series, and the Deku Scrub from The Legend Of Zelda series. *Peashooter and Threepeater are the only plants that are plant pieces in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Many of Peashooter's textures, such as its bottom leaves and its head, are used in images of other plants. *Originally, it had leaves as its eyebrows, similar to Repeater. *When on the Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies Website, a Peashooter with blue hair can be seen at the corner of the screen. *Peashooter appears in the most mini-games out of any plant. *Peashooter, Imitater, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Giant Sunflower and Giant Marigold are the only non-upgrade plants that are not obtained by completing a level. *Peashooter, Puff-shroom, Wall-nut and Jalapeno are the only plants referenced to in another plant's Suburban Almanac description. Peashooter and Jalapeno are referenced in the Imitater's entry. *Sometimes in Heat Wave, Peashooter will transfer directly from orange to brown. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Peashooter is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 beings shown fighting the zombies, the other five being Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Even though Peashooter is the first plant obtained, it is the second seed packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *Peashooter, along with Sunflower and Wall-nut, are the only plants whose costumes change depending on the season. *The player can see Peashooter's pea going through its stem before it fires. **Peashooter's cheeks also puff up right before shooting, making it look like it actually "regurgitates" a pea and then "spits" it out instead of just shooting it. *When Plant Food was used on the Peashooter while it was wearing its 2014 Halloween costume, the mask was still visible. *Peashooter does its Zen Garden watering animation in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A's trailer. Easter eggs *A statue of a Peashooter appears as a cameo in Battlefield 4's Dawnbreaker map. It is thought that this is a response to the Garden Warfare trailer, which paid homages to various trailers from first-person shooters, mainly Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. See also *Repeater *Peashooter Zombie *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Threepeater *Pea Pod *Pea-nut *Fire Peashooter *Primal Peashooter es:Lanzaguisantes fr:Pisto-pois vi:Peashooter ru:Горохострел Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:American Suburbs obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:American Suburbs Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces (All Stars)